Snowboard Bunnies
by Gemini Writer
Summary: A Crosssover of Sailormoon and SSXTricky and snowboarding game for Playstation two.
1. Letters

Snowboard Bunnies  
Chapter one  
  
  
The sun shined down outside as Usagi sat inside reading a letter from her new pen pal. Kaori.  
  
  
Dear Usagi,  
How's it going? I'm great. I just opened a snowboard shop at my local ski slopes. It's so great and so is business. You should really come out here sometime. I'd love to finally meet you and it's not too far away. Let me know what you think.  
  
~*Kaori*~  
  
  
Usagi smiled and set the letter aside. She then pulled out one of her stationary sheets out of a drawer and began to write.  
  
  
  
Dear Kaori,  
I'm great and I'd love to meet you sometime. Maybe I could come down for a week sometime and maybe even bring some of my friends. In fact we're off for spring break next week so we'll be on a flight on Sunday. Can't wait to see ya!  
  
*~Usagi~*   
  
Usagi then put the letter into an envelope and addressed it to Kaori. Just then there was a knock on the door. Usagi looked up and went over to see whom it was. It was her best friends. Ami, the studious one, Rei the material girl type, Makoto the shy lover girl and then there's Minako. Almost Usagi's twin except she plays volleyball and dreams of being a superstar some day.   
  
" Hey guys what's up?" Usagi asked opening the door.  
" Nothing much just thought we'd drop by," Rei answered.  
" Come on in, I was just writing a letter,"  
" To who?" Ami asked.  
" My pen pal Kaori," Usagi said as they all sat down." What do you guys think of skiing or snowboarding?"  
" I've never tried it but I've heard it's fun." Minako replied.  
" Why do you ask?" Makoto questioned.  
" Well Kaori owns a snowboarding shop up in the mountains at her local ski slopes and asked me to visit her. I thought it would be fun for us all to go,"  
" Wow that sounds like lots of fun," Makoto said.  
" Yeah I thought maybe we could go up next week over spring break?"  
" Sure, lets get ready to hit the slopes!" Minako said." When do we leave?" Ami asked.  
" Sunday," Usagi told her,"  
" Ski slopes here we come!!!" Makoto said enthusiastically.  
" Yeah!!" The other four replied. 


	2. Sigh.....

Snowboard Bunnies  
Chapter two  
  
  
" Whoa!" Minako exclaimed in awe as the stepped out of the taxi. Everyone else just looked at it in astonishment. Usagi was the last one to get out.  
" Wow looks just like the picture," she stated. She then turned and went to open the trunk.  
" Here let me help you with that," said a small female with two brown pigtails and a very stylish snowboarding outfit on.  
" Oh thanks," Usagi replied. The two then unpacked everything in the taxi and Usagi paid the driver.  
" So why have you ladies come up here?" the female asked.  
" I'm up here visiting a friend," Usagi replied." Could you show me where the snowboard shop is?"   
" Oh sure,"   
" Ok thanks," Usagi replied," come on guys, everyone grab their bag," so the six girls then headed off in the direction of the ski shop while the sun shone down and people all around them enjoyed the wonderful winter weather.  
  
  
~*At the shop*~  
  
" Here it is," said the female.  
" There you are Kaori I've been looking all over for you," Said a male not much bigger than the female.  
" Oh what's wrong Mac?" Kaori asked.  
" Kaori?" Usagi asked.  
" Yes?" Kaori asked turning her attention back on Usagi.  
" I'm Usagi, your pen pal and theses are my friends I was telling you about," Usagi said  
" Usagi?" Kaori's eye lit up. " Oh my goodness you made it!" Kaori said hugging Usagi.  
Minako, Ami, Rei and Makoto just watched.  
" I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner I think it just slipped my mind." Usagi said.  
" Me too," Kaori said with a smile as Mac cleared his thought." Oh Usagi, girls, this is my assistant manager Mac, he helps me with the shop along with Brodi and Zoë two other people who aren't here at the moment,"   
" Hello," Mac said shaking everyone's hand.  
" Oh this is Minako, Ami, Rei and Makoto," Usagi said   
" Hi," They all replied.  
" Well you all must be tired, maybe we should get you settled into your rooms," Kaori suggested.  
" That would be nice," Makoto replied.  
" Ok, lets go," Kaori, said grabbing one of the bags and walking off with the girls all of them smiling.  
" But Kaori!!!!" Mac called after them. Then with a sigh he just gave up. 


End file.
